1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for allowing a tower crane to be safely operated, and more particularly, to a system which provides a safe route for moving materials and a display screen to a tower crane operator so that the operator can safely operate the tower crane when one or more tower cranes are disposed at a construction site for a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
A machine, such as a tower crane, which moves objects (materials) used in construction, is required to keep out of surrounding structures while moving such materials. Therefore, a tower crane operator needs to be heavily focused. However, with a larger crane such as a tower crane, a crane operator can only have a narrow view, and it is difficult to continuously confirm surrounding structures and objects used in construction with the naked eye.
In order to overcome this problem, some conventional tower cranes provide a fixed side view of the tower crane on an auxiliary device as well as information about, for example, the angle of rotation, the height of the tower crane and the length of the tower crane. However, since the auxiliary device merely provides simple information pertaining to the operation of the tower crane, it is difficult for the operator to visually recognize the information on the display screen, which is problematic.
In particular, a plurality of tower cranes at a large construction site are in danger of colliding with each other. Therefore, the tower cranes are arranged with predetermined distances from each other with no danger of collision. However, this arrangement causes a problem of unreachable areas to which the tower crane cannot lift up materials, thereby hindering the punctual pace of construction.
The information disclosed in the Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.